The invention relates to a temperature-control apparatus for a printing machine according to the preamble of claim 1.
A printing machine of this type is disclosed in DE-A-44 29 520. An injector is necessary for it to function, making the temperature-control apparatus correspondingly more expensive. Further temperature-control apparatus for printing machines are disclosed by DE-A-42 02 544 and DE-A-37 26 820. Heat loads or cold loads, which are at or provide temperatures to be controlled, are printing machine cylinders of a very wide range of types, and damping solution for wet offset printing. The temperature of the rolls or cylinders can be controlled by temperature-control liquid being led through them or by the temperature-control liquid being led through a heat exchanger, in which air which is blown by a blower onto the outer surface of the relevant cylinder or the corresponding roll which is thereby cooled.